New Year Present
by Setsuko Mizuka
Summary: Di malam itu, aku bertemu dengannya. Seorang gadis yang diawal kusangka adalah seorang laki-laki dengan sepasang mata amber-nya yang mampu membuatku tak bisa tidur dan terus memikirkannya. Gadis itu sungguh membuatku heran, pertama kali bertemu kami bisa bercanda seperti seolah-olah kami mempunyai hubungan yang sudah lama terjalin dengan erat... Don't Like? Don't Read, Okay?


**.**

**.**

**.**

Di malam itu, aku bertemu dengannya. Seorang gadis yang diawal kusangka adalah seorang laki-laki dengan sepasang mata amber-nya yang mampu membuatku tak bisa tidur dan terus memikirkannya. Gadis itu sungguh membuatku heran, pertama kali bertemu kami bisa bercanda seperti seolah-olah kami mempunyai hubungan yang sudah lama terjalin dengan erat. Di satu sisi, gadis yang selalu menampilkan wajah tanpa ekspresi namun sekali saja ia tersenyum, membuat orang lain terlena termasuk diriku. Mantra apa yang sebenarnya kau gunakan di balik sikapmu yang tomboy namun anggun di saat yang bersamaan itu?

.

.

.

* * *

**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

**New Year Present © Setsuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama & Romance (maybe?)**

**Pairing : AsuCaga**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, Gaje. Don't Like? Don't Read, Okay?**

* * *

Malam tahun baru...

Biasanya aku menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun bersama keluarga. Tapi sekarang...

Ah, sudah sejak tahun kemarin juga aku seperti ini. Merayakan malam tahun baru sendirian, tanpa keluarga juga tanpa teman. Bukan berarti aku tak punya teman, aku hanya suka menghabiskan waktu dengan kesendirianku. Sepi sih, tapi justru membuatku nyaman karenanya.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Mataku menyapu seluruh pemandangan kota yang tampak seperti kotak berlian.

_Tap._

Langkahku terhenti tanpa berpaling dari pemandangan kota di malam hari itu.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Sebuah suara langkah kaki tiba-tiba menyita perhatianku. Semakin lama, suara itu semakin mendekat. Aku menengok ke arah asal suara tersebut. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh mungil dan berambut pirang yang ditutupi topi coklat model zaman 80-an itu menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Entah kenapa, sepasang mata berwarna _amber_ itu membuatku ingin berlama-lama menatapnya. Lalu ia berjalan melewatiku begitu saja setelah kami saling tatap selama beberapa puluh detik.

_Syuuuh..._

Hembusan angin malam membuatku menggosokkan kedua tangan yang terasa dingin.

_Tap._

Aku menengok lagi. Laki-laki itu berdiri sekitar seratus meter dari tempatku berdiri.

_Drrrt! Drrrttt!_

Kuambil ponsel flip-ku dari saku mantel yang kupakai. Sebuah e-mail dari ibuku. _Selamat tahun baru, Athrun. Semoga tahun ini, kamu dapat keberuntungan yang berlimpah dari Tuhan dan semoga di tahun depan akan menjadi tahun yang lebih baik dari tahun ini. Ayah dan Ibu sangat menyayangimu, Athrun. Cepatlah pulang, seselesainya kamu lulus kuliah. _Aku tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Secepatnya, aku akan pulang, Ibu," gumamku seraya memandang langit malam.

"Dari Ibumu?"

_Deg!_

"Eh!?"

Mataku terbelalak saat tahu laki-laki berambut pirang itu sudah berada di sampingku.

"Ah, maaf. Aku mengagetimu, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

Sekarang aku jadi ragu kalau orang di depanku ini laki-laki. Suaranya terdengar lembut seperti suara perempuan. Aku mengambil jarak aman dengan mundur selangkah karena jarak kami hanya tiga puluh centi. "Err, tidak juga," kataku sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Maaf."

"A-a! Tidak apa-apa kok!"

Aku tersenyum, ia malah menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau sering ke sini?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk tanpa menengok padaku. Aku pun juga mengikuti arah pandangan dengan kedua siku kutaruh di atas besi yang jadi pagar pembatas karena tempatku berdiri adalah taman yang dibangun di atas perbukitan. "Ini tempat rahasia yang kumiliki. Biasanya, aku ke sini saat ada masalah," kataku seraya tersenyum lagi.

"Jadi, sekarang kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan malam tahun baru di sini."

"Malam tahun baru?"

"Kau lupa?"

Ia terdiam sebentar. "Sepertinya."

Aku menatap orang di sebelahku dengan pandangan heran. Bisa-bisanya dia lupa kalau hari ini malam tahun baru, pikirku. Kulihat, ia juga menaruh siku di atas pagar pembatas sambil menutup mulutnya dengan syal berwarna jingga gelap yang melingkar di lehernya. "Kau baru pertama kali ke sini?"

"Iya, lusa kemarin aku menemukan tempat ini."

"Oh, begitu. Tidak menghabiskan malam tahun baru dengan keluarga?"

Ia masih memandang lurus ke depan. "Orang tuaku... sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya."

"_A-anoo_, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Tak apa. Aku sudah sering ditanya seperti itu."

Entah kenapa hatiku dipenuhi rasa penyesalan seperti ini begitu melihat wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi kini makin terlihat datar. Bahkan kedua matanya yang berwarna _amber_ terlihat sedikit menggelap. "M-maaf," kataku.

"Sudah kubilang, tak apa." Ia menengok padaku. "Aku ingin lihat kembang api."

"_Hanabi_?"

Melihatnya mengangguk membuatku melirik ke arah jam tanganku.

"Sebentar lagi kembang apinya akan muncul," kataku.

"Oh, begitu. _Arigatou_."

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Namamu siapa? Namaku Athrun Zala."

Kulihat ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arahku. Tiba-tiba ia membungkukkan badannya dengan kedua tangan di depan tubuhnya. "_Atashi wa Cagalli desu_." Bersamaan dengan selesainya acara membungkuk itu pun, topi yang dipakainya terlepas dari atas kepalanya.

_Pluk._

**.**

Di detak pertama, aku masih terdiam dengan wajah bengong.

**.**

Detik kedua, ia dan aku menatap topinya yang terjatuh.

**.**

Detik ketiga, kami sama-sama saling pandang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Err, kau... perempuan?"

Pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku setelah melihat rambutnya yang sebahu kini tergerai dengan indahnya menutupi sebagian syal yang ia kenakan. Jantungku terpacu saat melihat sepasang mata _amber_-nya yang terlihat seperti mata anak anjing yang meminta diberikan makanan. _Astaga... kenapa aku bisa bertemu gadis manis seperti dia?_

"M-memang... kau pikir... aku laki-laki... ya?"

Sontak wajahku terbelalak melihat kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. "E-eh!? I-itu..."

Gadis bernama Cagalli itu menunduk.

"M-maaf, kukira kau... laki-laki," kataku pelan sambil mengambil topinya yang terjatuh.

"Terima kasih." Ia mengambil topinya dengan wajah menunduk.

_Sepertinya, gadis ini masih marah padaku,_ pikirku.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau perempuan. Apalagi rambutmu tak terlihat tadi, jadi kukira... yaaa begitulah. Maaf." Gadis berambut pirang di hapadanku ini masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan pandangan ke depan. Kalau kuperhatikan lagi, ia memang sedang terlihat menahan emosi. "H-hei, aku kan sudah minta maaf," kataku.

"..."

Lagi-lagi ia mengacuhkanku. "Aku minta maaf, Cagalli-_san_."

"...hmph! Ahaha!"

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu tertawa. "K-kau mempermainkanku?"

"Ahaha, m-maaf. Ahaha, aku bercanda tadi," katanya seraya tersenyum.

_Deg!_

Aku tertegun dengan jantung berdetak keras, sampai-sampai aku takut gadis ini bisa mendengarnya. _Gadis ini... benar-benar keterlaluan. Seenaknya membuat orang panik karena rasa bersalah, lalu tertawa seperti itu. Ck, keterlaluan._ Tanpa kusadari, wajahku mengeras saat itu juga, membuatnya mengambil langkah untuk mundur.

"E-e-eh? Apa candaanku keterlaluan?" tanyanya gugup.

"Iya. Sangat," desisku.

Mata Cagalli terbelalak. "_A-a-anoo_, maaf. Aku kan... hanya bercanda."

"Huh? Bercanda? Tidak lucu!"

Aku berbalik dan berusaha untuk pergi menjauhi gadis _blonde_ ini, tapi lenganku tiba-tiba ditahan. Sontak aku menengok dengan pandangan heran. Ia menahan lengan kananku dengan kedua tangannya yang terlihat lemah di mataku. Tangannya seperti tak bernutrisi karena terlalu kurus. Ia memandangku dengan mata memohon. "Maafkan aku, Zala-_san_."

"Sayangnya, tidak semudah itu."

"Eh? Lalu? Aku harus berbuat apa?"

_Ini aneh, aku bisa jadi dekat seperti ini dengan orang asing, _pikirku heran.

"Zala-_san_?"

"..."

_PYAAAR! PYAAAR! PYAAAR!_

Tiba-tiba suara kembang api yang meledak dan menerangi langit-langit malam yang awalnya menggelap kini berubah menjadi berwarna-warni itu mengagetkan aksi konyol kami. Kuambil ponselku dengan tangan kiri karena di tangan kananku masih terlihat dengan jelas kedua tangan Cagalli masih menahannya. Tepat pukul 00.00 lewat beberapa detik dan aku melewati malam pergantian baru dengan gadis yang kupikir-pikir lagi sedikit aneh ini.

"Uwaaa... _Hanabi_ di Kota Heliopolis memang indah...," gumam gadis itu.

"Hei, bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu? Aku risih," kataku.

Ia menengok dan spontan melepas tahanannya. "Maaf."

Aku mengangguk lalu menatap kembang api yang masih terlihat di langit.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa melihatnya."

Suara lirih dari Cagalli membuatku menengok padanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepala.

_Deg!_

Ah! Lagi-lagi, hanya melihat senyumnya saja membuat jantungku berdetak keras.

"Cerita saja padaku, mungkin perasaanmu bisa lebih lega," kataku.

"Cerita tentang apa? Aku tidak punya masalah apapun." Baru aku sadari, tiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya itu selalu terdengar sopan dan lembut. _Seperti seorang bangsawan saja_, pikirku_. Tapi... aku juga seorang bangsawan, biasa saja tuh_. Aku memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah saat ia menatap penuh kagum pada _hanabi_ yang terus berganti-ganti warna. Pakaiannya _casual _tapi lebih terlihat _tomboy_ sampai-sampai aku menyangka dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Kau berasal dari mana?"

Aku mengerjap lalu ikut menatap hanabi. "Aku dari Junius Seven."

"Junius... Seven?"

"Mm," aku mengangguk, "aku di sini karena harus melanjutkan kuliahku."

"Kuliah di Heliopolis University? Jurusan apa?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Jurusan Teknologi dan Informatika."

"Oh."

"Lalu, kau sendiri?"

"Aku... baru lulus dari Heliopolis tahun kemarin. Sarjana S3 Politik dan Hukum."

Perkataannya membuatku terbelalak. _Bagaimana mungkin gadis mungil ini sudah lulus sarjana S3? Padahal kalau dari wajah dan tinggi, terlihat ia baru masuk kuliah. Ternyata, manis-manis sudah berumur ya?_ racauku. _Memang benar kata pepatah, jangan lihat buku dari luarnya saja._

"Kaget ya?" Kurasa, ia menebak arah pikiranku.

Kuanggukan kepalaku dengan ragu-ragu.

"Aku ikut akselerasi sewaktu SMP, SMA, dan kuliah."

"EH?"

Kulihat ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Senyuman itu kelihatan seperti senyuman miris. _PYAAAR! PYAAAR! PYAAAR! _Kutatap hanabi yang masih mewarnai langit. Tanpa terasa, kami menghabiskan waktu satu jam dengan keheningan. Ia tampak serius memandangi _hanabi_, sampai tak sadar bahwa aku terus memandangi wajahnya yang tampak bersinar karena pantulan cahaya kembang api.

_Perasaan ini..._

Sekarang, aku malah merasa déjà vu dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Ini aneh. Apa kau tak menyadarinya?" tanyaku seraya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aneh? Apa maksudnya?"

"Yaaa... aneh saja. Padahal baru pertama kali ini kita bertemu, tapi kenapa kita bisa sedekat ini? Terlebih saat kita bercanda tadi, lebih tepatnya kau yang mengajakku bercanda di saat _mood_-ku kurang baik," jelasku.

Cagalli tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum.

_Deg!_

_Arrrgh! Lagi?_ Kupastikan wajahku merona sekarang.

"Kenapa tersenyum begitu?" tanyaku heran.

"Baru kali ini kulihat laki-laki sepolos dirimu, Zala-_san_."

"Huh? Polos? Aku?"

Ia menatap jam tangan berwarna hazel yang melingkar dengan manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Kurasa, aku harus kembali ke penginapan," katanya. Cagalli memakai topinya lagi dan merapikan sedikit syalnya. "Terima kasih untuk malam ini, Zala-_san_. Sungguh menyenangkan bisa menghabiskan waktu di malam pergantian tahun denganmu." Dengan anggun ia membungkukkan badan lalu berbalik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apa harus secepat ini? _

Aku ikut menunduk lalu memandang kepergiannya. Tiba-tiba saat ia berjalan menjauh dariku, Cagalli menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti kemudian berbalik menghadapku. "Aku sangat senang, bisa bertemu denganmu."

_Suara itu..._

_Ck! Kenapa harus secepat itu ia pergi!?_

"HEI, CAGALLI! PASTIKAN SAAT KITA BERTEMU LAGI, KAU HARUS MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA ATHRUN!" teriakku padanya yang sudah kembali berjalan.

Bisa kurasakan hatiku mencelos saat menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin mengecil dan bahkan tak terlihat lagi saat ia menuruni tangga yang jadi satu-satunya jalan menuju Kota utama, yaitu Kota Heliopolis. _Ck, ada apa denganku? _Aku menggaruk-garuk pelan kepalaku. Tapi, tak bisa kupungkiri, setelah malam itu... bayang-bayangnya selalu menghantuiku dimanapun dan kapanpun aku berada.

Bayangan gadis itu makin terlihat nyata saat aku kembali ke taman di atas perbukitan.

Mata _amber_-nya, senyum manisnya, dan wajahnya sungguh terbayang.

Cagalli...

Sosoknya seperti sebuah hadiah malam tahun baru untuk menemani kesendirianku.

Cagalli...

Hanya itu nama yang ia sebutkan saat memperkenalkan dirinya.

Cagalli...

... kenapa kau datang dan pergi secepat angin? Tak tahukah kau, sejak di malam tahun baru itu sampai tiga bulan sejak kita bertemu, kau sudah menyita seluruh perhatianku dan duniaku? Bahkan kau juga tampak di bawah alam mimpiku. Kau... memang gadis aneh yang pernah kutemui seumur hidupku, terlepas dari wajah manis dan sikap anggunmu itu tentunya.

"Kapan ya, aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Cagalli?"

Kupandangi langit malam bertaburkan bintang.

"Baru aku sadari sekarang, aku... jatuh cinta padamu sejak pandangan pertama."

**The End**

Keep or delete? Itu urusan pembaca saja, Mizuka nurut-nurut aja...

Cagalli : fic gak jelas begini...

Mizuka : #muka berkaca-kaca#

Cagalli : #sweatdrop#

Athrun : udah, biarin aja, Cagalli. masih galau tuh Author satu.

Cagalli : padahal tahun udah ganti jadi 2013, masih aja galau.

Mizuka : huaaa! Jahat! Mizuka gak galau tauuu! #kabur#

AsuCaga : baiklah, terima kasih sudah mampir ke fic gaje ini! See ya!

Mizuka : It's My New Year Present for you, minna-san! **Happy New Year! **walau telat. ehehe, peace...

**Last, Thank you!**

**Salam,**

**SM & AsuCaga**


End file.
